Halo bang
by akanemori
Summary: —TsuruIchi."...Ichigo lebih menyukai Atsuo, Gokotai, dan yang lain dibandingkan Tsuru," Karena mereka tidak mau menyambungkan sinyal mereka. untuk beberapa alasan, judul dan isi berbeda


**Touken Ranbu punya Nitro+**

Menyelesaikan prompt (tersembunyi) dari temen aka

* * *

 **[Halo bang]**

By akanemori

* * *

Ichigo Hitofuri, pemuda tegap bugar berusia 17 tahun, otot kotak-kotak martabak, senyum bak malaikat kepeleset dari surga, hati bagai batu akik—mulia, jiwa masih takut sama kuntilanak.

Dapat digaris-besarkan—Sempurna.

(yang terakhir lebih baik dicoret saja demi keselamatan umat manusia)

Tipikal kakak idaman—Tipikal istri idaman. Istri?

Benar kok. Dua rius.

Masak? Ichigo sudah menerbitkan dua jilid buku resep. Pintar? Setidaknya lebih pintar dari bango. Ramah? Memangnya kapan sih senyuman Ichigo Hitofuri luntur dari wajahnya?

Nilai plus deh—Pandai bermain sama anak kecil. Hitung saja adiknya ada berapa.

Sementara itu,

Tsurumaru Kuninaga—Jahil, wajah pas-pasan (Khusus yang ini, hasutan sang kakek buyut, Mikazuki), Rajin (Ichigo rajin mengerjakan tugas, sementara Tsuru rajin menjiplak tugas), nilai pas-pasan. Seandainya bukan karena sayang, mungkin orang tuanya sudah membunuh Tsuru dengan sumbu kompor milik tetangga.

Sialnya ia bersahabat dengan Ichigo. Kenapa sial? Biasa, tetangga. Kalau mereka jalan berdua pasti dibanding-bandingkan. Masih untung tetangganya normal, kalau tetangganya macam Fujoshi liar gitu? Dirinya bisa dijadikan objek khayalan pribadi.

Di mata Ichigo, Tsuru itu panutan. Di mata Tsuru, Ichigo itu kurang obat.

Kadang terpikir, memiliki teman sepermainan macam Ichigo gak buruk juga. Kalau lupa tugas, bisa nyerpe, kalau mau pemandangan indah, tinggal menatap wajahnya.

Tapi yang dibicarakan itu Ichigo yang **ini**.

Sekilas tampak biasa, tapi dalamnya?—

—Hanya Tsurumaru yang mengetahuinya

"Tsuru-dono, hari ini di supermarket xxx ada diskon besar-besaran!"

'Wush!'

Membawa Tsurumaru saja bisa sampai melewati kecepatan kuda. Mudah.

"Tsuru-donoo, di cafe yyy ada wifi gratis 24 jam!"

'Wush!' 'Wush!'

Gak lucu. Rencana kencan berakhir di cafe pinggiran.

"Tsuru-donooo, Temenin aku jemput Yagen sama Midare!"

'Wush!' 'Wush!' 'Wush!'

Plis deh, mereka sudah smp, kelas sembilan pula. Udah gede, gak perlu dijemput.

ada yang nyadar gak kalau jumlah huruf 'o' di 'dono' semakin bertambah satu—

—Lupakan.

Intinya? Yah. Itu.

Itu, pokoknya itu. Haruskah dijelaskan?

Tsuru akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Lamunin nasibnya di masa depan. Maklum, tidak kunjung menyentuh wanita. Ia sangat amat cemas akan berakhir homo. Apalagi homonya sama anak tetangga, Ichigo. Tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa coretIchigoitutipenyacoret.

Tsunmaru Kuninaga.

* * *

Dahulu kala, kedua orang tua Ichigo sangat cemas karena pada usia mereka yang cukup tua, belum dikaruniai anak. Berusaha, mereka bertanya kepada para tetangga bagaimana cara mendapatkan anak. Salah satu tetangga yang baik—Tepatnya orang tua Tsuru—Bersedia memberikan saran, mereka memberikan sebuah biji stroberi yang sebenarnya hadiah dari penjual sayur di depan komplek karena sudah menjadi _top costumer_. Mereka menyuruh orang tua Ichigo untuk menanam biji stroberi itu di kebun, jika ada buah stroberi emas, makanlah niscaya sang istri akan hamil dan memiliki anak pintar, baik, keren, dan soleh.

Siapa sangka jika perkataan mereka benar. Sejak hamil Ichigo, ternyata Ichigo sudah bawa pasukan. Makanya anaknya banyak banget.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tau gitu aku saja yang makan tuh stroberi—Penyesalan Ibu Tsurumaru.

Sejak kecil, Ichigo dan Tsuru suka bermain bersama, berburu bersama, mancing bersama, boker bersama, untungnya belum sampai tahap bunuh-bunuhan bersama atau grepe-grepe bersama.

Suatu hari Tsuru menunduk, ia menangis tanpa suara. Tapi Ichigo peka, ia nyadar kalau Tsuru nangis. Bagaimana pun mereka sudah bersama sejak bayi, lebih erat dari saudara.

"Kau kenapa, nak?" aura keibuan Ichigo memang sudah memancar sejak kecil, jangan dibahas. Tsuru sesenggukan. "Gak apa, tadi hanya ada kecoak, terus kecoaknya nyuri permen papa," jawaban gak logis.

Ichigo menghela nafas, ia menjajarkan pandangannya pada Tsurumaru. Butuh beribu-ribu tahun agar Tsuru bisa membohongi Ichigo "Aku serius, Tsuru," ia mengelus puncak Tsuru "Aku dua rius," Tsurumaru keras kepala

"Baiklah, aku turut bersedih atas permen ayahmu. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kamu menangis?" Ichigo memang sabar, jika Honebami yang menghadapi Tsuru, bisa ada korban jiwa.

"Ichigo membenciku..." Ichigo menyernyit heran, ia tidak pernah membenci Tsuru, tidak akan pernah. "...Ichigo lebih menyukai Atsuo, Gokotai, dan yang lain dibandingkan Tsuru," Tsuru kembali terisak. Ichigo tersenyum ia menautkan buku-buku jarinya pada jari Tsuru "Itu karena mereka saudaraku,"

"Tapi Ichi bilang, hubungan kita lebih dari saudara,"

Ichigo menghapus air mata Tsuru, "Karena itu, walau jarang berjumpa, aku gak akan pernah melupakan Tsuru-dono,"

Wajah Tsuru memanas, "A-aku cinta Ichi~~~"

Bisa kita garis besarkan—Dulu Ichigo peka, pas besarnya gak pekaan. Dulu Tsuru comel, pas besarnya amit-amit. Dulu Ichigo seme, sekarang gak jelas. Dulu Tsuru malu-maluin, sekarang masih malu-maluin.

Pokoknya beda. Beda banget. Entah mereka dulu pernah terjun ke jurang, atau disundul sapi hingga masa depan mereka remang-remang gini.

Baik, kembali ke Tsuru jomblo ngenes.

Frustasi, Tsuru frustasi. Ia yakin jika ia tak kunjung memiliki pacar, maka sang ibunda akan menjodohkannya dengan Ichigo—Maklum, Fujoshi bawaan. Ia yakin seratus persen.

Lagipula apasih yang kurang dari ku? Apa?! Jawablah!—Jerit Tsuru dalam hati, jika Tsuru berkenan, ia bisa skrol sedikit keatas.

Iri. Cemburu. Dengki. Ichigo sudah ditembak berapa kali tapi ia belum—Tembak secara harfiah loh, kalau nggak, hidup Tsuru pasti gak sengenes ini.

"Segitu banget kamu gak mau sama aku, Tsuru-dono," celetukan Ichigo membuat Tsuru ingin menyumpelnya dengan pel-pelan kelas sebelah.

"Bukannya gak mau sih, cuma kurang pede," Tsuru ngepel tapi sambil jongkok. Piket kelas itu hanya mitos.

"Padahal aku sempurna," Ichigo ngeksis dua detik "Sudahlah, pasrah saja sama takdir, Tsuru-dono,"

"Kalau bukan kita yang ngubah takdir siapa lagi, Ichigo," Tsuru nekan-nekan pelnya, ada permen lengket "Kubalik pertanyaan, segitu banget kamu mau sama aku, Ichigo,"

Ichigo berhenti mengecek daftar piket, ia melirik ke arah Tsuru, "Karena kamu pahlawanku,"

Tsuru menggulingkan bola matanya "Swalayan,"

Ichigo menghela nafas, Ia tahu kalau Tsuru juga memiliki perasaan padanya. Ia tahu.

(Tingkat kepedean Ichigo meningkat kian zaman, anehnya ia kadang gak peka)

Dasar Tsunmaru Kuninaga.

* * *

 **Ide mentok abis. banget. salahkan remedi pkn, otak kebagi dua antara menuangkan hasrat pribadi atau menghapalkan UUD TCP—Tanda cintaku padamu—Ok, gagal gombal**


End file.
